Weird Wednesday
by wings-of-innocence
Summary: Harry and Draco switch bodies in this spinoff of 'Freaky Friday'. Harry is confused about things in his life Does he love Hermione? Is he gay? and living Draco's helps him sort things out, but an unexpected romace blossoms between Draco and Harry as they
1. The Switch

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its relations, no copyright infringement is intended. Nor do I own the original plot of "Freak Friday" that this story got its plot ideas from. I am in no way taking credit for what other's have done, just building onto it

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**---The Switch---**

* * *

Harry took one last attempt at flattening his unruly hair, sighed and thought to himself _'This is as good as it's gonna get._' then fled down the dormitory stairs into the Gryffindor common room.

"Where have you been!? We have been waiting for twenty minutes, Harry! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Hermione griped at him as he slid on the large rug and landed in front of her and Ron. "Come on!"

"I'm here now aren't I?" He growled as they shot out of the portrait hole (With the Fat Lady yelling behind them, "It's not a race, you know!") and ran down the corridors to reach the front hall.

Ron panted, "I... hope... they.. have... not... left... already."

And it was a good thing they hadn't, they halted when they reached Filch and a large group of students preparing for the first Hogsmede visit of the year. The caretaker finished giving the instructions in his scratchy voice and the group started off towards the town.

"Jerk sighting." Ron stated, as Draco Malfoy passed them sneering.

"Aww, what's wrong with ickle Ronnie?" He whined in a baby-voice. "Upset that mummy and daddy didn't have any monies for the wittle baby?"

Hermione latched onto Ron's arm to keep him from hurling himself at Draco, but she didn't grab Harry in time. He lunged at the boy but before he knew what was happening Crabbe and Goyle had jumped in front of their leader and knocked Harry to the ground.

In ready retaliation, Ron jerked away from his girlfriend and made to attack the two bullies. But before he could get close enough to blacken an eye a voice behind him said, "Mister Weasly!"

It was Professor McGonagall, capped in her tartan hat and cape, bringing up the rear of the group of students. "There will be none of that on this trip! 10 points from Gryffindor!" He and Harry opened their mouths to protest but thought better of it at the look on her face.

Defeated, the three Gryffindors slouched off to re-join the rest of the students to the sound of Malfoy and his thug's laughter.

When they had all reached Hogsmede, the trio headed straight to Honeydukes while they saw Draco head down the opposite cobblestone street. Hand in hand, Hermione and Ron entered first, with Harry following behind. _'I hate to see them together._' He thought but reprimanded himself at once; _'It's my own fault that it's him with her and not me. I should have just told her I loved her. But they're my best friends, they deserve to be happy._' He forced a smile. He still didn't know what had stopped him from confessing his feelings to Hermione; something just felt off to him. Almost unnatural, like there was something else that should be happening instead.

They shopped around and filled a large bag with sweets each, then headed to Zonko's Joke Shop. Inside they spent a while talking with Seamus and Dean ('Did you hear about the Tornado's win last week!?') and bought a large enough supply of dung bombs to last them the whole year. Hermione had given up on trying to keep Harry and Ron out of trouble, after all, it was their last year at Hogwarts and they all just wanted to enjoy it, "And get lots of N.E.W.Ts!" Hermione had reminded them.

As they were leaving Zonko's Hermione stated that she wanted to pick up a few books before going to The Three Broomsticks. "It won't take long, really, I promise." She said. But Harry knew better, 'not long' in a bookstore to Hermione was about two hours.

"Why don't you two go ahead and I'll go save us a seat at The Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked.

Clearly eager to have a few moments alone, Hermione and Ron agreed. "We'll be along shortly, mate!"

Harry made his way to the pub, entered and ordered a butterbeer. He sat down at a table in the corner and began to look through his purchases, his mind on the upcoming Quidditch season.

"Well, well, well.. look who it is." He didn't even have to look up to know who had made their way over to bug him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked in an annoyed tone.

"Where's the little mudblood and her weasle?" The blonde asked.

'Mudblood' always angered him and Draco knew it, Harry jumped to his feet and punched Draco in the stomach. Draco howled, and Crabbe and Goyle came running to his rescue. Eager to make Harry bleed, the two balled up their fists and prepared to strike.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a dark and frail looking witch raise her wand, point it at he and Draco and mutter something from across the room. Before he could give it much thought he heard a voice behind him that made his heart sink. "Fighting again?" McGonagall said, her lips very thin with anger.

"He..." Harry began, but he was cut off.

"I don't care what he did, Mister Potter. 25 points from Gryffindor, and 25 points from Slytherin seeing as how this is you're second warning today. I have had enough. One more time and all of you will have detention and more points than you can earn in your lifetime taken away, do I make myself clear?" the Professor replied.

"Crystal." Stated Draco. Harry gulped and nodded, he knew how rough McGonagall could be when the need arose (which it often did).

"Now, seeing as how you three have been here for a while I think you should move on to some other activity to assure no more fights break out." She said to Draco and his goonies.

With a sneer, Draco complied and they stalked out of the Three Broomsticks. Without another word Professor McGonagall walked back over to her table where she was having drinks with Professor Sprout and Professor Grubby-Plank and sat down. Harry scowled and sipped his butterbeer quietly, waiting for his friends.

The rest of the Hogsmede visit went smoothly, Harry trying to ignore Ron and Hermione's constant puppy love glances at each other and enjoy his day out. He didn't say much for the rest of the day, and they didn't seem to notice until sunset when they were making their way back to the castle for dinner.

"You ok, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"Are you sure Harry? You don't seem like yourself." Hermione said, with a worried rub on his back.

He inched away and forced a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I promise. Just tired."

They seemed to take this as an adequate excuse and went back to their handholding, throwing glances at him every few minutes to make sure he was still with them.

"I think I'm going to turn in." Harry stated as they entered the bustling common room after dinner.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Hermione asked, hugging him.

"Yes. Just tired." Harry lied. He wasn't tired; he didn't know what was wrong. Did he still have feelings for Hermione? He thought that could be the case, but something still felt off. He just wanted to go lay in bed and pretend to sleep it off.

After saying his good-night's, Harry made his way up to his dormitory and undressed. He was the first one to bed; everyone else would still be up for hours since it was a Saturday night. He crawled into bed and pulled the curtains closed around him. As soon as he lay his head on the pillow, a haze of sleep overtook him.

* * *

Harry awoke in the morning, yawned and stretched. He didn't hear the usual birds singing outside the Gryffindor tower window, but it didn't really register. He sat up and reached around for his glasses on the beside table, when he couldn't find them he yanked back the curtains to see if his reaching hand had just missed them somehow.

He was not in Gryffindor Tower at all, he was in a dark and mildly lit dormitory that looked like it must be in the dungeons. It was cold, much like Snape's classroom and decorated in green and silver instead of maroon and gold. Panic-stricken, Harry glanced around for a reason why he was in the Slytherin dormitories; perhaps someone had moved him in his sleep? Some cruel joke.

He looked down and saw that he was clad in black satin pajamas, and then it struck him that he could see perfectly fine without his glasses! He ran over to the mirror on the opposite wall, glanced in and nearly fainted from the sight. It was not untidy Harry Potter that stared back out at him, but the cool gray eyes and sleek blonde hair of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco shifted in his bed, he heard birds singing outside and wished they would stop so he could sleep._ 'Wait a minute! Birds?!_' Draco's eyes shot open, he sat up in bed and the room was blurry. He could barely see the curtains wrapped around his the canopy.

'_Oh gods! I've gone blind!'_ He thought to himself as panic flooded him. He jerked open the curtains and stumbled out of bed, the room was a swirl of sunlight. _'There's no bloody sun in the Slytherin dungeons!'_

He felt around him for something familiar and his hand landed on a pair of rimmed glasses, he picked them up and slowly fit them onto his face. The room came into focus and he saw that he was not in the Slytherin dungeons at all, but in Gryffindor Tower!

He let out a muffled yell, as he looked around the room. He thought this surely must be some kind of bad dream or joke or something. Anything. He slowly paced the room, wondering what he should do. If it was a joke, he was not going to come out as the ass. He would play calm and pull one over on whomever was doing this to him.

He turned around and found him face to face with a mirror. His black satin pajamas were replaced with a pair of green flannel pants; his sleek blonde hair by untidy black. Draco covered his mouth to stifle a scream, his reflection was not _his reflection, _it was Harry Potter's!

* * *

**A/N**: Next chapter- How will Harry and Draco handle their switched bodies? Please review and let me know what you think! And don't worry slash fans, this is NOT a Harry/Hermione fic, it will be slashy... just be patient.


	2. Becoming a Gryffindor

**Disclaimer: **I am not the wonderful JK, nor do I take credit for any of her talent or amazing work. I'm just borrowing her characters to write a little fiction of my own. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I have been pretty busy and having some computer problems. Thanks so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate them! I know this chapter kind of sucks and I apologize for that, once we get past the initial shock.. the fun will really start! Just hang in there with me, and I promise it will get better!

* * *

**--Chapter Two- Becoming a Gryffindor--**

* * *

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods..." Draco muttered as he stood, staring at his reflection. He was so confused, _'If this really is a joke, someone must have fed me Polyjuice potion without me knowing it. What the hell is going on here?'_ He was running over every possible scenario for this transformation in his head, each was just as unlikely as the next.

"Harry... what are you doing?" Ron was walking towards Draco, who kept poking random places on his body and the mirror to be sure that they were real. The red head rubbed his eyes sleepily, and tried to smooth down his bed hair.

"Fuck off Weasel." Draco said plainly, his hate for Ron was almost second nature.  
  
Ron looked hurt for a moment, then his surprise turned into a laugh and he replied, "Good Malfoy impression, mate. But you need to look a little smugger to make it totally believable." Before Draco could retaliate Ron added, "Anyway, I'm going to get a shower." And he headed out of the room with a bundle of clothes in his arms.  
  
Draco didn't really care, he was alone now and was glad of it. He needed his private time to freak out before hunting down the real Potter and having Crabbe and Goyle beat him senseless. He paced the room, still prodding random places on his body. '_That's not mine'_, he thought as he ran his fingers through his hair, _'That's not mine',_ he continued as he ran his hands down his rippled abdomen, '_That _could be _mine.' _He was surprised as one of his hands groped down Harry's body and reached his 'little friend'. _'Wow, I didn't think Potter would be so well endowed.'_  
  
The boy in Harry's body finally decided to get dressed and head to breakfast where he was sure to find his friends pigging out large piles of every food provided. He pulled on a set of Harry's wrinkled uniform clothes and robes, then started his descent into the common room. Luckily when he reached it, only one person was there.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione jumped up from where she was reading in a cozy chair, "Ron went on to breakfast but I was waiting for you."  
  
Draco quickly decided that he would play along until he found his friends and figured out what was going on, he replied, "Gra.. er.. Hermione. Yeah, let's go." He repressed a shudder as they walked out of the portrait hole together.

"...And then you know, I was just thinking that today we could spend the day working on that potions essay...." Hermione was rambling on and on about her study plans for the sunny Sunday day, but Draco was paying no attention. Every few moments he just gave a nod or a small smile, he was used to faking his attention as he did it all the time.  
  
'_Hermione seems to think I'm really Harry, so I know the Gryffindors can't be in on it. But the Slytherins know better than to mess with me, my father would...' _Draco smirked, thinking of all the damage his father would do to whoever did this to him. _'None of the other houses would mess with me either, plus.. there's no way they could get into either of our dormitories.' _He was getting angry at his lack of understanding about all of this. He gritted his teeth and growled under his breath, "I'm going to fucking kill whoever did this to me!"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, startled, he had totally forgotten she was there.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing." Draco replied absentmindedly and they walked the rest of the way to breakfast in silence.  
  
When they arrived at the Great Hall Hermione began walking over to the Gryffindor table, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw where Draco was going. "Harry!" She called out.  
Draco put up a hand and waved her away without a word, and took a seat at the Slytherin table beside Crabbe.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" The pug faced Pansy Parkinson spat at him, though clearly she was surprised by his presence.  
  
"Not now P," Draco replied. This made Pansy look even more bewildered, no one called her 'P' except Draco and clearly this boy was Harry Potter.  
  
He turned to Crabbe and Goyle who had barely noticed his presence and were still pigging out. "Do you know what happened to me? Who bloody did this?" Draco asked, though he felt it was really more like talking to a stump than two fellow students.  
  
"'Uh?" Goyle grunted.  
  
"Buzz off Potter before I grind you into a bloody pulp." Crabbe said without taking his eyes off his plate.  
  
"I'm not fucking Potter you idiots!" He yelled, "It's me, Draco" the boy hissed.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle turned to look at him, then let out a loud bellowing laugh. "Yeah, sure." Goyle replied and returned to his food.

"Go away now or we'll pound you!"  
  
"Look you ogres! Something bad has happened to me, something that made me turn INTO Harry Potter! You have to help me!" Draco was getting desperate now, he didn't know what to do.  
  
The entire Slytherin table was staring at him, all looking quite astonished and quite angry. He knew his classmates well, knew how much they hated Harry, this could just well give them a reason to jump him. He stood up and began to walk off, but turned back and said, "You'll be sorry you didn't help me when you had the chance."  
  
Blaise Zabini's eyes met Draco's, and for a moment it looked as if he were going to stand up and come after him, but then the olive skinned boy looked away.  
  
Draco was furious, _'They'll pay. They'll all pay for this.'_ He gritted his teeth and stormed out of the great hall.  
  
The boy in Harry's body had his eyes scanning the ground as he walked, deep in thought. He wanted nothing more than to knock all of those pathetic excuses called his friends' teeth out. Without realizing it, he was traipsing back down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down before he exploded, and ran straight into someone.  
  
Draco fell to the ground, when he opened his eyes he saw that the other person was on the ground, too. He looked into those familiar gray eyes, sleek blonde hair, pale and creamy skin.... he was looking at himself.  
  
Draco's mouth fell open, as did the other boy's. When he finally caught his breath, he looked into the boy's eyes and stated, "Potter."  
  
"Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N**: Next chapter, how did Harry's morning go?


	3. To Be a Slytherin

**Disclaimer- **I'm not the amazing Rowling, just a fan. You know the drill, yada yada yada.. no infringment intended... yada yada yada.

**A/N: **I am SO sorry for the lack of updates, guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews!! My life has been crazy-busy lately, and I have been having serious computer issues. It fully died a couple days ago but I revived it by a stroke of luck- I finally ordered a new computer and that should be here in a week. But just be warned, updates will be slow on this story for a while until life slows down a bit. Keep reviewing, I love you guys!!

* * *

**Chapter Three- To Be a Slytherin**

* * *

Harry stood, staring at his reflection in awe. _'This must be a dream. Yes. That's it, I'm dreaming.'_ He thought to himself as he looked into the elaborate silver mirror that hung in the damp dungeon location of the Slytherin dormitories. It was not his usual untidy appearance that stared back out at him, but the sleek and sly body of Draco Malfoy instead. 

Harry began to pace the room, ignoring the grunts of Crabbe and Goyle as they climbed from bed and dressed.

"You comin'?" Crabbe asked, sleepily, as he made his way towards the door followed by his friend Goyle.

Harry jumped. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The large boys just blinked their beady eyes. "Uh." Goyle replied at last, when another minute went by without anyone saying a word, the Slytherin boys shrugged and left the room.

Harry's mind was reeling. He was in Draco Malfoy's body, he was in the Slytherin dungeons, Crabbe and Goyle thought he was Malfoy and suspected nothing.... what the hell was going on? He flopped himself onto the bed and lay staring at the curtains that surrounded it.

_'Something must have happened. Somehow we switched lives, switched bodies. But I'm still me, my mind. I'm just IN Draco. That must mean.... Draco is in me!' _Harry sat straight up and came face to face with the olive skin and sparkling brown eyes of Blaise Zabbini.

"I er... didn't here you come in." Harry said, trying to make his voice Draco-ish, but failing miserably.

"Mmmm." Blaise said, and without another word he had straddled Harry on the bed and pressed his soft lips to the confused boy's and embraced him in a kiss. He leaned back a little, eyes twinkling then pressed another kiss to Harry's mouth, this time parting his lips and letting his tongue explore inside. When he was finally released, Harry barely heard Blaise mumble, "Good morning."

"What the... wha... whaa... what?" Was all that Harry could muster.

"Oh Dragon," Blaise growled into Harry's neck as he nipped at him. "I do love when you play innocent with me."

"I er.. I... wha..." But Harry was cut off by another kiss, this time it was enflamed with passion and Harry felt a shiver run through his whole body as Blaise lapped at his tongue. He didn't understand what was going on, and he knew that the Italian thought he was Draco, but he didn't want this to end. And that scared him.

Finally, at what seemed like such a long and such a short time all at once, Blaise pulled himself up off of Harry with one last kiss and a wink and began to walk from the room.

"W..wait." Harry called after him.

"Yes?"

"We just... I mean, you kissed me and now you're walking off?" Harry was flabbergasted.

"Well you are my _boyfriend_ , I am _allowed_ to do that, correct?" Blaise asked.

"B..boyfriend?"

"Honestly, Draco... what is wrong with you today? Or is this just a new game?" The olive skinned boy growled, "Mmmm... I need to run off to breakfast, but we'll play tonight my dragon." And with that Blaise left the room and headed down the hall towards the common room.

Harry sat on his place on the bed without a word, he didn't know what to do. And boyfriend... Draco had a _boyfriend_? Malfoy was _gay_? That would sure explain a lot, but what could explain how much Harry had liked kissing Blaise? Was it even that he liked kissing Blaise, or that he liked kissing a _boy_?

It was Sunday morning, breakfast would be over soon but he didn't feel much like eating. And no one understood or even knew what was happening to him. _'I need to go somewhere to clear my head._' He thought.

The-boy-in-Draco's-body quickly dressed in a plain black button up shirt and jeans from the blonde's extensive wardrobe and headed into the deserted common room.

_'Good. No one here to question me.' _

Harry made his way out of the dungeons and up towards the main floor. He was planning on going to a nice quiet place on the edge of the woods where he liked to sit and think. No one ever thought to look for him there...

'_But then, no one will be looking for _me_. Because I'm not _me, _I'm Malfoy.' _He thought to himself.

The boy had his eyes downward, sweeping across the floor, so deep in thought that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps of someone coming towards him. He only realized he was not alone in the hall when he bumped straight into the person and fell to the floor.

Harry looked up and found himself staring into sparkling green eyes that were set into a pale face, topped with black messy hair.

"Potter." Draco spoke.

"Malfoy." Harry replied, his eyes never leaving the other boy's.


	4. Confrontations

A/N: WOW! I am so sorry for abandoning this story. But i'm back! The past 8 months or so have been crazy, but I have been wanting to get back to fic writing... and now I think I finally can. I'll do my best to have regular updates. Thanks for reading and sticking with me! I appreciate the reviews, please keep it up!

-glomps screen- My, I have missed my fic-writing! I never left the fandom, just got busy with other aspects of it. But yes, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!

**Thank you to all my reviewers of this chapter before I had to republish it. And thank you thank you thank you to Hanasaki Rikku for catching my mistake! My brain seems to have failed me yesterday, and that was a pretty damn big mistake. It's all fixed now! Please re-review!**

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR, nor do I own any of her characters. Etc, etc, etc. This story was started pre-HBP and will be finished in the same style.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Confrontations**

* * *

The two boys stared at each other for what seemed like days before either uttered another word. Confusing, anger, and curiosity were plauging both of their minds.

At last, Draco spoke, "How did you do this?" He spat. "How did you manage to pull this off without anyone knowing?"

Harry cut him off, "ME? Me pull this off? Are you out of your fucking mind? Why would I want to be you? Why in hades would I want you to be me? I don't know what you're playing at but you better end this sick joke quick!"

"You think I did this? Why would I want to be a filthy half-breed like you?" Draco's defenses were going up, he was getting angry. He slowly grasped in his pocket for the end of his wand.

"Well who the fuck is playing this sick game with us then? I want someone to explain!" Harry was flat out yelling, the pale skin of the body he was inside flushed red with anger.

Draco jumped to his feet, thrust his wand at Harry's face, "STOP YELLING AT ME. I don't know how this happened, I don't know what to do! I had nothing to do with this. I want it put straight more than you do, I'm sure.. so JUST FIX IT!" He couldn't control himself. Neither of the boys had ever dreamed they would be in this situation.

Harry quickly felt for his wand, his eyes darted around the corridor and fell onto the wooden object laying nearly ten feet away. _'It must have flown out of my pocket when we fell.'_ Quicky assessing the situation, Harry decided to handle it calmly. Fighting and firing curses at each other would do neither of them any good, especially seeing as how they were in _each other's_ bodies. "Look Malfoy, let's just be calm about this. Neither of us know what happened and neither of us know how to fix it. Why don't we just go to the headmaster and ask him?"

"He's away, remeber?" Draco was trying to calm himself down. He kept his wand arm streached out, ready to hex Harry if the situation worsened.

The boy is Draco's body frowned. "Well, what do we do then?" He demanded.

"Professor Snape." Draco stated, surpressing a smile. He could only imagine what the professor would do to Harry when this whole situation was over. He could find some way to blame the other boy so maybe he would lose house points, or even get expelled!

"NO WAY!" Harry bellowed. "He's extract my soul and throw it away or something! He'd find some way to torture me, make it as painful as possible. No."

Draco smiled, he hadn't thought of that. _'Oh this is gonna be good.'_ He thought to himself.

"McGonagall, she's the Transfiguration teacher so of course she will know how to help us!" The two boys continued to argue about which teacher they would first approach for help, but eventually agreed to take the matter to McGonagall first.

Draco grabbed hold of Harry's shirt right before enterting the professor's office. "I think we should be careful, if she knows we have switched bodies we'll be in for it. You saw how angry she got yesterday! We're in our seventh year, I don't want to be expelled when I'm nearly done with this place anyway."

"Well what are you saying we do?" Harry asked, knowing that Draco was right but not wanting to admit it.

"I say that I go in alone, ask her what she knows about spells and curses that cause people to switch bodies. Ask her how to fix it, tell her I'm doing research or something. She wouldn't believe 'Draco' if youI said that." Before Harry could protest, the Slytherin added, "Just let me do it. I'll get whatever information I can. We'll piece a solution together."

"Whatever." Harry replied, still not able to give into Malfoy being right.

Draco knocked on the office door, waited until he herd a stiff voice reply with "Enter", and he walked into the room leaving Harry slumped against a wall outside.

"What can I do for you Mister Potter?" McGonagall asked, surveying him.

"Well I was wondering... you see, I'm doing a reseach paper, and I was wanting to know what you could tell me about switching, or transfiguring into someone else's body?" He eyed her nervously, gauging her reaction. He continued, "Like spells that cause people to switch, curses.. something like that. I thought you would be the person to ask."

"And what class is this for, may I ask?" She replied curtley.

"Er.. Defense Against the Dark Arts." Draco replied, that seemed the natural choice.

"Well, I see. Since this is a school assignment, I am not at liberty to give you the information you seek. I can, however, point you in the right direction. You may find something that will be of help in the book _'Famous Swaps Since the Sixteenth Century'_ by a mister Charles Switchell . It would also be wise to check the restricted section of the library, perhaps looking in the rare spells section? I believe there is a book entitled '_The Source for Rare Spells and Counter-Spells_' written by Sal Wandworth."

"Thank you, Professor." He replied, this wasn't quite the response he had hoped to get but it was a start. _'It shouldn't be too hard to fix this.'_ He thought to himself.

"Is that all Mister Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well good luck and I will see you in class then." She replied, and turned back to the roll of parchment she had been scribbling on when he arrived.

Draco took his que to leave but thought he noticed a faint smile on the professor's lips as he closed the door.

"So, what did she say?" Harry demanded when Draco rejoined him a moment later. "I can't wait to reverse this!"

"She told me to look in the library, said she wasn't allowed to help." Harry looked angry, but Draco added, "She gave me the name of a couple books and so we should have no problem at all." That seemed to calm him.

"Well I'm starved, breakfast is nearly over. Why don't we go get a bite to eat before looking?" Draco said as they rounded a corner, coming to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Sure."

"You just pretend to be me, and I'll pretend to be you. It's not that difficult to act like you." He smirked.

"Just be quiet, don't cause drama. Eat quick then meet me in the library. Ok?" Harry could see this being disaterous.

"Me? Cause drama? _Never_." Draco replied with a twist as he entered the great hall and headed to the Gryffindor table.

_'Oh gods.'_ Thought Harry as he made his way to take a seat at the Slytherin table.


	5. Restricted Section

Disclaimer: You know how it goes- I'm not JK, she has full rights.. this is just FANfiction etc.

A/N: Sorry about the problem with the last chapter, it's all fixed. I told you I'd do better about updating! I'm sick right now and on a writing spree. I'm working on a couple one-shots as well so be sure to check those out. And make me happy, review.. I'll love you forever!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Restricted Section**

* * *

"Where have you been Harry?" Hermione asked as Draco Malfoy, trapped in the body of Harry Potter, took his seat.

"None of your business." Draco snapped. He didn't like being questioned especially not by a mudblood.

"Gees mate, wake up on the wrong side of bed this morning?" Ron asked with a confused look on his freckle splattered face.

"You have no idea." Draco replied as he prodded his sausage with a fork.

"Don't forget about Quidditch practice tonight," Ron mumbled through a mouth full of scrambled eggs, "Last game of the season." How could he have forgotten? Draco looked frantic at the thought, it was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor... they had to switch bodies right away, the game was in three days, _'I won't let this screwed up prank make us lose again!'_ He told himself, growing angry at the thought.

"Where are you..?" Hermione asked as Draco jumped up from the table and bolted across the great hall to find the boy in his body. Harry was sitting at one end of the table, Draco's friends crowding around him.

"I said just leave me alone! I don't feel like talking!" Harry yelled. Everyone backed off.

"Sorry Draco, we were just trying to see if you were ok..." Pansy began but Harry cut her off, "I'm fine! Just stop asking!"

"Harry, there you are!" Draco said before he could stop himself, everyone in ear shot looked up at the unlikely pair. "Um, just... oh god dammit, come on!" Draco grabbed the other boy by the arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall. All eyes followed them as they retreated.

"What the...?" Harry began but Draco cut him off.

"THE QUIDDITCH MATCH!"

Harry went pale, "Come on!" He demanded and the boys ran to the library. "You go that way, I'll go this way." Harry pointed and they split up, scanning the bookshelves for some sign of what they needed.

After nearly half an hour of unfruitful looking Draco finally found _'The Source for Rare Spells and Counter spells'_ in the restricted section. He snuck the book into his bag while Madam Prince was scolding some first years for coughing too loudly.

"Come on, I've got it!" Draco whispered to Harry as he passed him. The other boy immediately dropped what he was doing and followed his body out of the library. They boys rushed to the nearest Prefect bathroom and ran inside, locking the door behind them.

"Well?" Asked Harry.

"I'm looking!" Draco snapped. Harry rolled his eyes as Draco's finger traced it's way down the table of contents. "HERE!" He quickly flipped to a section near the back of the book.

Harry leaned in closer, "There are only two ways to cure a body switching spell. The first and easiest is to find the witch or wizard who cast said spell and have them reverse it with the simple incantation '_bodae reversiea'_. You must be sure that the wand that cast the original spell is used, otherwise the spell is rendered useless." He read.

"UUg, well that's no help! We don't know who did it!"

Harry read on, "The second, and much more time consuming way is to create a soul switching draught, _'Solus Transformus'_, following the recipe below. The ingredients are rare, and the brewing is tedious but if you're in the wrong body- I should think it is well worth it."

"Look! It says it takes five days of steeping before anyone can drink it." Draco pointed out, "If you drink it before it is ready the effects could cause your soul to be stripped from your body, never to return!"

"Well that sounds enjoyable." Harry replied dryly.

"What are we going to do?" Draco demanded, ignoring the boy's sarcasm. "The Quidditch match is in three days!"

"I am NOT letting Slytherin win, if that's what you think Malfoy!" Harry snapped.

"Well there's no way in fiery hell I'm letting the _Gryffindorks_ take the prize!" The other boy spat.

Harry scowled, the boys stared each other down (which was oddly like staring down a mirror) before either spoke.

"I'll just have to play for Gryffindor and you for Slytherin." Harry stated.

"But how can we..?" Draco began.

Harry interrupted him, "Disguise. We don't have time to brew a polyjuice potion, but we can figure something out. I'll.. er.. you ask Hermione."

Draco made to protest, but figured he could endure anything to win the Quidditch cup. "But what about the potion ingredients, how will we get those?"

"Snape's supply." Harry answered flatly.

"He won't just give them to us..."

"You can sneak me my invisibility cloak tonight and I'll do it. If I get caught, he'll go easier on 'Draco' than he would on 'Harry'."

Draco nodded. Not only was this confusing, but it was a bloody pain in the ass.

"You just play me, and I'll play you. Just be cool about it, don't let anyone in on this. I'm serious, Draco!"

"Do you really think I would want anyone to know I was in _your_ body?" Draco Malfoy snapped. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Just play along and hopefully we'll have this sorted out soon. You have Quidditch practice this afternoon, and don't forget to bring the invisibility cloak to dinner." Harry told Draco.

"Fine."

"And don't get me in trouble, don't go pulling any asshole moves while you're in my body!"

Draco grunted, "Well don't go pulling any look-at-me-I'm-so-good-and-powerful moves while you're in mine!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Deal. Just keep things on the down-low." As they shook hands Harry got a slight tingle in the pit of his stomach, almost like a butterfly trying to escape. He pushed the thought from his mind as he grabbed the stolen library book and headed down to the Slytherin dungeons to research their problem.


	6. In Character

**A/n:** I know that JKR has cleared up Blaise's race for us in HBP, but my story started before the book was released and Blaise was Italian, and now that I am finishing it, Blaise is going to continue to be Italian. We know he really isn't but just ignore it.

Thanks for all the reviews, I really do appreciate them! I'm trying to work out some of your concerns as the story unfolds but please try to be patient. This story is proving tricky to write in slashy ways without making them lust after their own bodies. Hehe.

**Disclaimer**: Not JKR. Yadayadayada.

* * *

**Chapter six: In Character**

* * *

As Harry sat in the dimly lit dungeons studying by candle-light in mid afternoon he wondered why anyone in their right minds would want their dormitories or even class rooms in such a dreary place. "Bloody Slytherins", he mumbled to himself as he scanned the pages of the library book he and Draco had stolen for more information on their predicament.

"Hey there stranger", came a sultry male voice from across the room. Startled, Harry looked up to see Draco's boyfriend, Blase Zabini standing in the door frame.

"Er.. hi.", was all that Harry could manage. The olive skinned boy stalked into the room and crawled up on to the bed where Harry was sitting.

"Draco, my dragon," He purred, Harry was frozen. He wanted to run from the encounter but at the same time didn't want to escape the musky warmth that was moving towards him. Blaise was a very attractive boy, perfect skin, big and beautiful brown eyes, silky hair falling in a black shaggy cut sweeping across his face.. oh those soft lips... and that toned body...

Harry suddenly came to his sense as he was leaning into the other boy, _'WHOA!'_ His mind was racing, _'I'm not gay! What the fuck am I doing?'_ He had jumped up from his place on the bed and was now standing, panting against the wall staring at Blaise.

The other boy looked at him curiously, clearly trying to decide what to do. "Are you ok?" he finally asked.

"I um.. yeah.. well no.. I'm just..." Harry stopped, collecting his cool, "I'm fine". Blaise just starred at him. Harry wished he would blink and stop looking at him like that. "What?" He finally asked, tired of being examined.

"You're just so sexy when you play these little cat and mouse games, Draco." Blaise stated a little breathlessly, brushing the dark hair from his eyes. "You turn me on so much."

Harry's heart was beating so quickly, his mind was pulling him in one direction while his body pulled him in another. 'I.. I.." But before he could protest much further those soft lips were on his and .. a hand on his crotch? _'Oh god, OH GOD!'_ Blaise had him pinned against the wall with his strong body, bracing himself against the wall with one hand and rubbing Harry's groin with the other. Harry's mind was trying to make sense of the kisses but he was quickly being lost to ecstasy. He knew it wasn't _him_ that Blaise wanted, it was _Draco_, but he _was Draco_! His heart beat faster and faster with each rub, each time their lips parted and pulled back in, the other boy parting his lips and massaging his tongue. His mind was screaming_, 'This isn't right!'_, while his body was screaming _'Oh gods, fuck me!'_

"Mmm", Blaise moaned, breaking away from a kiss. Words were lost, before Harry knew what was happening the Italian boy had unzipped his trousers and was sliding a warm hand down into them. Harry couldn't protest, he couldn't shout 'Wait! Hey! I'm not Draco.. I'm Harry Potter!', He couldn't do anything but press his body hard into the stone wall while his erect (_'Wait.. erect? He's a boy!')_ member was worked quickly by the strong hand.

Thoughts became blurs as Harry was pushed over the edge with the kisses and furious workings of Blaise's hand. "No, don't sto..." He began as the boy withdrew his hand but his words were cut off by a final kiss as Blaise slid to his knees and pulled Harry's trousers down farther. Soft kisses on his stomach, warm lips, hot tongue, "Oh Gods" he moaned as Blaise took his hardness into his mouth. Tongue lapping, lips.. kisses.. his mind was fuzzy and he gave in to the sensation surrounding him. Harry had been with girls, he really didn't have any problem in that department, but this was somehow better. His knees were shaking, he felt like his heart was going to jump from his chest any moment.

"I'm gonna..." The words had barely began to escape his lips before he exploded in Blaise's mouth, relaxing against the wall with post-orgasmic bliss. His mind was still fuzzy as the boy gave him a quick kiss on the lips and mumbled something about returning the favor later and having to stop by Professor Snape's class before dinner.

The whole event happened so quickly, Harry's mind barely had time to process it. It seems just a couple seconds had passed from Blaise's entrance to his departure but as he glanced at the clock in the corner he saw it was fifteen minutes until dinner. He quickly grabbed a change of clothes and rushed to the nearest prefects bathroom to take a quick shower and clean up before going to the Great Hall.

_'Well, Draco did say to play along'_, he thought to himself with a laugh as he rinsed himself under the hot spray of water.

* * *

"Got it?" Harry whispered to Draco as he shut the door of the utility closet they were hiding in. The two boys had snuck down a corridor and into the closet in order to talk privately without making anyone suspicious of seeing them together after dinner. They especially didn't want Professor McGonnagal noticing anything out of the ordinary, they knew the kind of trouble they would be into if either of them caused any more problems.

"Yeah." Draco replied, pulling Harry's invisibility cloak out of his bag. "Be careful, Snape may like me but he's still a prat."

Harry nodded, he never damn well what a prick Snape could be seeing as how he had experienced so many run-ins with him during his seven years at Hogwarts.

"How did everything go today... any of my _friends_ bother you?" Harry didn't dare tell Draco about what happened with Blaise.. he couldn't. Draco might think he was gay! A little voice inside Harry's head was chuckling, _'You _are _gay Harry!'_ But he wouldn't admit. It just simply wasn't true. The thing with Blaise was just a.. he was.. caught up in the moment.

Realizing he hadn't answered by the look on Malfoy's face Harry swallowed and replied, "I just stayed in character." It wasn't a lie, he just wasn't telling the truth.

_'I was just doing it to seem natural. I have to play like I'm Draco.'_ He tried to reassure himself. It wasn't working. Harry suddenly realized how small the closet was, how close he and Draco were standing, and jumped back a little, reeling.

"What?" Draco asked.

"It's just... it's still a little weird to be staring at myself." Harry replied, though he wasn't entirely sure that was the reason for his actions.

"I know, every time I look at you." The boy in Harry's body paused, "It's just weird."

They stood there quietly for a moment in the dark of the utility closet. Harry cleared his throat. He was suddenly very parched. "Oh.. um, well I wanted to ask you.. what do we do if a er.. sexual situation comes up?" He wasn't even sure what made him ask it, but he immediately wondered if it was a mistake as soon as he saw the worried look on Draco's face.

"Why, did something happen?" The boy demanded.

"Oh, no.. no." Harry was telling himself just as much as he was Draco.

"Oh. Well... we can't tell anyone that we're switched so if you screwed someone it would be like me screwing them."

"So should we just wait?"

"There are certain people I wouldn't want getting their hands on my body."

"Same." Harry said dryly. He was feeling a little guilty then he realized that Draco and Blaise were together so it wouldn't matter.

"And I'm with someone anyway. Not that we don't both cheat, but we should use care in this particular situation." Harry could tell that Draco was choosing his words carefully.

"Oh? You are?" Harry tried to sound surprised.

"I am. But don't worry about that. We'll start the potion tomorrow morning after you get the ingredients tonight, it will only be a few days before we're back to our own bodies so I'd say we should be able to control ourselves until then, don't you?" Harry gulped and nodded. "That should fall under the tampering with each other's lives pact that we made."

Harry noticed that he was sweating. He nodded again and opened the door to leave, before he could step out Draco grabbed his arm, Harry's stomach did a cartwheel.

"Be careful."


End file.
